Harp Bloggers
The harp community is thriving with other harpists and organizations that are eager to disseminate knowledge, show off their accomplishments, and reveal breaking news. Here is a list of other blogs to follow. Don't see your blog on here? Add it now! Harpists usually tend to blog about their latest gigs, upcoming CD releases, thoughts about the music industry, tips on technique and practicing, and every once in a while, the wedding industry. Multi-Lingual Bloggers * Associazione Italiana Dell’Arpa | (In Italian) * Sacchi, Floraleda (In Italian) * Folk Harps Russia (In Russian) French Bloggers * Le Govic, Tristan | Celtic Harp Blog * Monogatari, Lili * Simon, Évélina Japanese Bloggers * Aoyama Harp * Harp Diary | 渡辺文江 * Harper's Cafe * Matsuko Ya * UJiIeHarp * Sakiko Takahashi English Bloggers A-M * 4 Girls 4 Harps * Allison, Eric | Harp Voyage * Andrews, Lori | Jaz Harp Records blog * Angelina Warburton | Harpist based in the North of England * Apple Orange Pair * Ashely, Catherine | Adventures of the Harp * Astesano, Anna * Briggs, Tami | Musical Reflections: Music therapy and healing * Burke, Vicki | Keys to the Golden City. A Musical Journey Around the Cosmos. * Campbell, Susanna | High Strung * Cathcart, Cynthia | Cynthia has researched and written several articles about the wire strung harp, its music, history and technique. * Cassar, Marlene * Claussen, Stephanie | Witty insight into the music and harp industry, news, and the occasional article with wedding ideas. * Clyde Duo * Cobley, Michelle * Denholm, Anne | Official Harpist to HRH The Prince of Wales * Dorman, Kate | Heart2Harps * Evans, Zanna * Fairplay, Shelley * Fronk, Andrea * Gossling, Jill | Harps and Chords * Griffiths, Sharron * Fletcher, Sally | Heavenly Harpist * Hair, Rachel * Harp Herald * Henson-Conant, Deborah | HipHarp * James, Angharad * Jharda the Singing Harpist * Kelly, Laoise | Cruitire. Irish Harper. * King, Alexandra * Klein, Diana | Stories about writing, music, crafts & life (This link jumps to articles about music) * Layne, Josh * Le Govic, Tristan | Celtic Harp Blog * Melbourne Harp Music English Bloggers N-Z * Pacific Harp Project * Punisher Harp Zone | Gallery of photos and art celebrating my love for the harp through The Punisher from Marvel Comics. * Riley, Laurie * Rodríguez, Rosa María | Sounds & Emotions * Roos, Anne | Celtic Harp Music * Rowe, Kimberly * Sloat, Kathryn | Starving Harpist | Have Harp, Will Travel * Sneddon, Margaret * Steiner, Elizabeth * Stringfellow, Leigh * Stockdell, Beth | Editor for Folk Harp Journal * Suen-Campbell, Teresa * Sullivan, Anne | Harp Mastery * Tanah | The Harp Blog * Turner, Eleanor * Twelfth Day * Vanschothorst, Anne | Harp and Soul * Warburton, Angelina * Way, Catherine | Harp Strings Inc. Company & Organization Blogs Companies & organizations involved in harp circles tend to blog about upcoming sales, breaking news on new products, or upcoming harp events. * Harp Centre of Wales, The * Harp in LA (HILA) | Your local connection to Lyon & Healy harps and everything harp in LA. Category:Community